


Birthday Surprise

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, extremely shitty writing, he thinks she's with Natasha, steve has a crush on the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Steve has a crush on the reader but he thinks she’s with nat. On Steve’s birthday Natasha and the reader take steve back to the readers room and proceeded to have a threesome with him.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I’m sorry this is shit

 

Steve had no idea how he got here but he took a mental note to thank Natasha in the morning. He confessed to her a week ago that he had fallen in love with you and it sucked that he couldn’t have you because you were dating her. Instead of telling him you two were just friends with benefits she made it seem like she was annoyed and walked out the room. She then proceeded to make her way over to you and told you what he told her. From there you guys plan to ambush him at his party and bring him up to your room where you would hopefully have a threesome.

The plan worked perfectly and before Steve knew it, you and Natasha were on  your knees giving him a blowjob “Oh god” Steve tangled his fingers in yours and Natasha’s hair you both took turns having his cock in your mouths.

“You like having two girls blowing you on your birthday Stevie?” you teased Steve and shoved his cock in Natasha’s mouth. “Do you want to fuck us?”

“Y-y-yy-y-e-eeee-e-s-s” Steve stuttered before he got your head to keep it in place so he could fuck your mouth.

Natasha let out a small laugh as she kissed her way up Steve’s body “great, now who are you going to fuck first?”

“He can fuck you first nat, you know how turned on I get when I watch someone else fuck you. By the time he’s done with you I’ll be ready for him.” you took Steve’s cock out of your mouth and got dragged both Natasha and Steve to your bed. “I want that dirty mouth of yours on my pussy nat. Show him how I like to be eaten out while he fucks you.” Steve couldn’t help but get turned on by things that were coming out of your mouth. “Steve Natasha’s waiting for that big cock of yours to be inside her. Fill her up and make her scream.”

Steve did what you said and got behind Natasha who had her ass in the air as she started fucking you with her mouth. Steve rubbed Natasha’s round ass before he slid his cock inside Natasha’s pussy “fuck” he curse. It had been so long since he had sex with someone so being inside Natasha felt amazing. When he opened his eyes he immediately made eye contact with you and noticed you had a smug look on your face as Natasha was going down at you.

You were pinching one of your nipples while the other was longest in Natasha’s hair. “Stevie I think Natasha wants you to move. Am I right little red?” You asked Natasha and she let out a groan.

Steve pulled back until only the tip of his cock was in Natasha before he thrusted back inside her. Natasha screamed into your pussy with delight. Steve’s eyes were on you as he began to fuck Natasha at a moderate pace. “Fuck her faster steve, she likes it when I fuck her fast with a strap-on. Right Natasha?” You encouraged Steve and pressed Natasha face into your pussy. You let out a moan as you watched Steve slapping Natasha’s ass and thrusting inside her roughly.

Since it had been a long time since he’d had sex it didn’t take long for Steve to achieve an orgasm “Oh god oh god ohhhhh god YESSSS” Steve pulled out came all over Natasha’s ass and lower back. “Sorry nat”

“It’s fine Rogers I like cumming all over your girls pussy anyways. Why don’t you lay down for a bit and watch me make her cum” Natasha positioned herself so her pussy lined up with yours “oh god you’re so fucking wet. You liked watching Steve fucking me that much?” Natasha started to grind herself you.

All you could do was moan and groan as Natasha humped you as fast as she could. After watching you and Natasha scissor for a while steve started pumping his cock to the show you were putting on for him. “Mind if I join?” Steve sat up on his knees. Instead of replying you wrapped your lips around his cock and started blowing him again.

Steve had one hand on your head while the other was on the back of Natasha and before she knew it, Steve leaned in and started making out with her.  After scissoring for a few minutes both you and Natasha felt your orgasms hit you “mmmmm” you moaned around Steve’s cock as she sucked him faster until he came in your mouth.

Natasha continued to move until her orgasm disappeared. Once it was gone she pulled away from Steve and untangle herself from you but didn’t move a muscle until you pulled Steve’s cock out of your mouth. “My work here is done, time to give her hell cap” Natasha announced when you finally pulled Steve out of your mouth.

“Wait I still want you involved” you gave Natasha puppy eyes. She playfully rolled her eyes as she got off you and helped you up.

“Alright but you need to please your captain. I mean he’s wanted you from the start after all, I was just the warmup” Natasha leaned in and kissed you. Steve in the mean time was rubbing both yours and Natasha’s lower back, encouraging you guy to keep going. “Right cap?” you both looked at Steve and started peppering his neck and jaw with kisses until both of you reached his lips.

“You girls are too much” Steve laughed before you claimed his lips first. Grabbing the back of Natasha you inched her closer until her lips were on his and yours were on her jaw.

“Lay down so y/n can ride you.” Natasha whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve did what Natasha told him to do as he watched the red-head grabbed you and placed you on his lap “you’re going to be a good girl and ride your captain” Natasha got behind you and started teasing your clit. Natasha left open mouth kisses on your should as guided towards onto Steve’s cock and before Steve knew it he was inside you.

“Jesus nat how did you fit him in you.” You breathed out and earned small laugh from the red-head. You started moving slow because you wanted to get used to the size of Steve’s cock.

After going slow for a couple of minutes Natasha started grinding her pussy on your ass which caused you to move a bit faster “that’s it y/n, ride your captain” Natasha started decorating your neck and back with hickey’s while she pinched your nipples. “Look how turned on he is. How are you enjoying the threesome Steve?” Natasha bit your ear and started humping your ass faster.

“I’m loving it” Steve let out a dry laugh that turn into a groan when you started to ride his cock faster than before. As time went on all of your moan and groans grew louder and soon your room started to smell like sex.

With Natasha’s hot breath against your neck and having Steve’s cock inside it was t long until you felt your orgasm approaching “Oh god I’m close, I’m close” upon hearing that Steve gripped your waist and made you ride him faster. “I’M CUMMING I’M CUMMING AHHHH STEVE STEVE” you shouted as you came all over his cock. Steve came inside you shortly after and he a bunch of curse words spilled out of his mouth and he coated your walls with his cum.

Natasha in meantime moved over so she was straddling Steve’s thigh and start riding his thigh until she came. “God this was fun but I’m going to to try find a blonde I had my eye on at the party.” Natasha got up and got dressed but before she left she turned to look at you guys “Oh and don’t worry cap, I won’t tell anyone about what happened.” With that Natasha exited the room.

Once Natasha was long gone you started running your hands through Steve’s sweaty hair “Why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on me?” you asked Steve as you placed kisses all over his chest.

Steve remained silent while he thought of a good reason as to why he didn’t ask you out on a date. “If I’m being honest I didn’t tell you because I thought you and Natasha were dating”

“Hahaha noooo we are or should I say we were friends with benefits. So if you wanted to ask me out on a date I’d most likely say yes.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his reason why he didn’t ask you out while you subtly hinted that if he wanted to ask you out, now was his chance.

It took a second for Steve to realize you were giving him an opening so he could ask you out “would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would love to Steve” you placed a kiss on his lips “Happy birthday captain.” you hugged Steve before the two of you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
